Talk Less Do More
by Sakura Hanami
Summary: Sasuke yang pelit bicara memang bukan masalah buatku. Kurasa sih begitu— /ForSavers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri 2013/Mind to review?


Sasuke memang irit suara, dingin dan cuek. Tapi aku sudah terbiasa. Tapi kurasa—

* * *

Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

This Fiction by Sakura Hanami

.

.

.

Talk Less Do More

.

.

.

For Event Banjir TomatCherry III

.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

.

.

.

**Warning:** Romance maksa, Humor (maybe), Fluff (maybe), AU, Rate T, Miss Typo (?)

Happy Reading, Hope You like It

And

Please Your Review^^

* * *

Kata teman-temanku, mempunyai pasangan hidup seorang yang cuek itu patut disyukuri. Karena kata mereka lelaki yang seperti itu hanya memikirkan dan memperhatikan satu perempuan saja. Intinya mereka tipe pacar setia kerena kecuekannya terhadap perhatian gadis-gadis lain yang menandakan bahwa mereka hanya melihat hanya pada satu arah.

Oke, itu memang berlebihan tapi apa kata mereka sudah kubuktikan.

Lihat orang yang duduk di sebelahku ini? Pria berambut ala pantat ayam yang tengah sibuk dengan game _role playing_ di laptopnya ini sudah sejak tiga puluh menit yang lalu memusatkan perhatiannya pada benda silver berlayar empat belas inchinya.

Tak ada suara, fokus pada dunianya. Hanya duduk menemaniku melihat-lihat pemandangan taman pusat Konoha dengan headset menyumpal kedua daun telingaku. Tunggu, sepertinya aku yang justru menemaninya bermain game.

Oh yeah, yang mempunyai rencana sejak dua hari yang lalu untuk pergi ke sini di akhir pekan sekarang memanglah Sasuke. Meski begitu bukan berarti dia akan mengajakku untuk bercengkrama asik atau jalan-jalan pelan berdua seperti kebanyakan pasangan lainnya. Mimpi yang terlalu indah apabila kamu menjadi milik seorang seperti Uchiha Sasuke.

Sudah lihat sendiri kan bagaimana nasibku di sini? Jadi, menilik dari posisi kami sekarang, jelas memang akulah yang menunggu Sasuke puas dengan gamenya.

Aku memang sudah terbiasa. Entah bagaimana perlahan-lahan aku bisa _enjoy_ dengan sikapnya ini. Padahal aku ingat, betapa murkanya aku dulu sewaktu kami kencan pertama kali yang ternyata hanya diisi dengan duduk membisu tanpa pembicaraan karena kesibukan Sasuke dengan gamenya juga.

Tawa pelanku pun keluar saat teringat kembali akan momen meyebalkan tersebut.

"Ada yang lucu?"

Nah, benar kan. Walau menyebalkan begini tapi apa kata teman-temanku memang benar. Dia hanya memperhatikanku seorang meskipun seluruh atensinya hanya terpusat pada layar laptopnya.

"Hanya teringat betapa menjengkelkannya Uchiha Sasuke saat kencan pertama kita." Jawabku diakhiri dengan sederet tawa yang sengaja kukeraskan dari sebelumnya. Bermaksud menyindir, tentu saja.

Meski dari posisi menyamping seperti ini, aku dapat melihat kedua sudut bibir Sasuke yang sedikit tertarik berlawanan. Yah, tanpa perlu banyak pernyataan darinya, apa yang ada di dalam segenap jiwanya hanya ada aku seorang.

Itu hal positifnya, tapi tidak semuanya menyenangkan.

Sifat irit bicara Sasuke ini sedikit banyak memalukan. Oh, ya. Aku jadi ingat kejadian di masa SMA dulu. Sewaktu aku dan Sasuke masih berstatus sepasang sahabat. Kejadian yang kurang lebih seperti ini—

* * *

"_Jangan tinggalkan aku di sini Ino. Kalau kamu pergi ke lantai dansa bersama Sai aku kan tidak ada yang menemani." Rengekku berusaha menahan Ino sambil menarik-narik tangan kanannya._

"_Makanya, carilah pacar Sakura. Biar kamu juga bisa melewatkan prom night di tahun terakhir SMA kita. Aku tidak mau acara terakhir ini terlewatkan begitu saja tanpa berdansa bersama Sai-kun." Ceramahnya tegas dengan kedua iris aquamarinenya yang menatapku tajam._

_Aku pun menciut seketika. Dalam satu kali sentakan pada tangan kanannya, peganganku terhadapnya terlepas saking lemasnya aku karena dihujani ekspresi seram Ino._

_Tak perlu waktu lebih lama lagi, gadis itu segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah Sai. Ke tempat dimana pemuda berkulit pucat itu telah sedari tadi menunggu di samping meja jamuan terdekat dari lantai dansa._

_Aku menghela napas berat. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kanan. Lima meter jauhnya dari sini, dapat kulihat Sasuke—sobat sedari kecilku—ada di antara kumpulan remaja lelaki lainnya. Dia tampak tengah mendengarkan apa yang Naruto katakan bersama dengan Gaara dan Shikamaru._

_Kutundukkan kepalaku menatap ujung wedgesku._

_Beginilah kalau semuanya pada sibuk dengan kekasih masing-masing. Lupa teman, seperti Ino. Dasar kacang lupa kulitnya!_

_Daripada aku berdiri sendirian di sini, lebih baik aku pergi ke balkon. Kurasa memandang gelapnya langit malam bertabur bintang sekalian mencari udara segar dapat memberikan penghiburan untukku. Berada satu ruangan di tempat penuh manusia begini cukup membuatku merasa gerah._

_Kenapa aku tidak memilih untuk bergabung dengan Sasuke di kerumunan cowok-cowok sana walau kami sudah sangat akrab?_

_Malas?!_

_Nantinya, aku pasti akan berakhir dengan wajah memerah akibat godaan Naruto yang selalu meledek bahwa aku dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih._

_Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak mau memperlihatkan wajah memalukan itu di tempat seperti ini. Kerana hal tersebut akan semakin menunjukkan rasa yang selama ini kupendam._

_Ya, aku menyukai Sasuke. Menyukai sahabat sejak kecilku seperti cerita roman pada umumnya. Memang menggelikan, tapi begitulah yang terjadi padaku._

_Namun, lagi-lagi seperti cerita roman pada umumnya juga, aku rela memendam rasa ini sejak aku berumur sepuluh tahun demi hubungan persahabatan kami._

_Hm, kurasa kisah asmaraku ini patut kuajukan ke rumah produksi untuk ikut di film-kan juga. Sekaligus meramaikan kisah percintaan remaja yang kini tengah marak. Siapa tahu, royaltinya lumayan atau sekalian saja aku kedapatan memerankan pemeran utamanya._

_Oke, lupakan pikiran picikku di atas. Yang penting sekarang, aku harus segera mencari angin segar!_

_Tak ingin berlama-lama lebih dari ini, aku pun segera beranjak meninggalkan tempat ku berdiri. Baru saja kakiku menjauh sebanyak tiga langkah, aku dipaksa untuk berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan oleh tarikan seseorang di tangan kananku._

_Betapa terkejutnya aku saat mendapati siapa yang menariku kembali ke aula._

_Sasuke?! Apa-apaan dia ini?_

"_Ayo kita berdansa."_

_Hah?! Tunggu!  
_

"_Aku tidak mau. Aku belum seberapa menguasai tiap langkah yang diajarkan Kurenai Sensei."_

_Kutahan pula laju kaki kami dengan menarik ujung blazer putih Sasuke._

_Meski sudah diajarkan cara berdansa untuk persiapan prom malam ini, tapi tetap saja aku payah dalam menghapal di waktu yang terbilang singkat. Lagipula, aku kan maalluu?!_

"_Kamu tinggal mengikutiku saja."_

_Tanpa mempedulikan aku yang panik kalang kabut, Sasuke tetap meneruskan jalan kami yang tertunda._

"_Tunggu Sa—"_

_Kalimat protesanku justru tertelan berkat tubuhku yang mendadak ditarik Sasuke ke depan. Reflek, aku mengangkat kedua tanganku setinggi dada. Coba memberi jarak pada tubuhku yang telah mendempet seluruhnya pada Sasuke meski aku tahu bahwa semua ini sia-sia belaka._

_Lihat saja, kini dia malah menarik tangan kananku, membawanya naik ke bahu kirinya. Otomatis, jarak yang sempat kuciptakan tadi hilang sudah._

"_Mari kita berdansa."_

_Aku hanya mampu menundukkan wajah saat lagu mulai bermain. Kulakukan itu untuk melihat ke mana kedua kaki Sasuke bergerak, supaya aku dapat mengimbanginya dan mencegah agar tidak menginjak kakinya. Lebih dari itu, aku melakukan ini untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang kuyakin telah seluruhnya merah padam._

"_Angkat wajahmu Sakura."_

_Kugigit bibir bawahku pelan sebelum kuturuti permintaannya._

_Aku melihat Sasuke yang menatapku dengan ekspresi khasnya, datar. Meski begitu aku tahu, dari kedua iris segelap rumahku saat lampu padam se-RT milik Sasuke, tersirat rasa khawatir yang samar dari sana._

"_Aku kan malu di lihat oleh orang banyak seperti ini Sasuke-kun." Ucapku jujur pada akhirnya. _

_Bagaimana aku bisa tidak merasa demikian kalau sekarang hanya kami berdua yang berdansa sedangkan yang lainnya terdiam dan menatap kami dengan pandangan yang tidak bisa kujabarkan saking banyaknya berpasang-pasang mata yang mengarah pada kami?_

_Kami sama, aku dan Sasuke hanya sebatas sahabat. Tidak seharusnya kami dalam posisi berbahaya seperti ini di saat Sasuke tengah berpacaran dengan Karin?!_

_No?! Aku tidak mau jadi korban bullying seperti di tivi-tivi karena berani mendekati pacar orang?!_

"_Biarkan saja dan jangan menunduk lagi."_

"_Tidak bisa! Bagaimana kalau Karin cemburu?"Tukasku cepat._

_Kuhujani dia dengan sorot tajam. Balas menatap Sasuke yang kini terlihat sedikit berbeda. Ada segaris senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kalau aku tidak salah lihat, tentunya._

_Ya, benar. Dia jadi terlihat sedikit...aneh._

"_Ini saatnya bagi kita untuk menunjukkan kepada mereka bahwa Haruno Sakura adalah milik Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sasuke adalah milik Haruno Sakura."_

_Raut tegangku berubah menjadi ekspresi heran dalam hitungan tak sampai sepuluh detik setelah mendengar perkataannya. Kurasa ekspresiku ini cukup konyol sampai-sampai membuatnya mendenguskan tawa._

"_Apa?"Tanyaku berusaha memastikan. Berharap dia mengulangi perkataannya lagi walau aku tahu hal itu mustahil bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke._

"_Kamu percaya dengan gosip itu?" Benar kan, dia justru bertanya balik dengan satu alis terangkat. Senyum tipis yang sempat kuragukan keberadaannya di wajah Sasuke tadi kini justru nampak jelas._

_Air mukanya yang seperti ini membuatnya terlihat angkuh. Apalagi dari intonasi pertanyaannya itu seolah menandakan bahwa dia tahu suatu hal penting yang tidak kuketahui._

_Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Apa maksud ucapannya tadi?_

_Sasuke merendahkan punggungnya hingga wajahnya kini berada di samping telinga kiriku. Aku tahu dia ingin membisikkan sesuatu, maka kupertajam indera pendengaranku di tengah suara bising lagu dansa._

"_Abaikan saja apa kata orang lain. Yang penting kita pacaran."_

_He?!_

_Sebentar!._

_Dengan perlahan-lahan aku mulai mencerna tiap kata yang Sasuke ucapkan tadi._

_Gosip. Pacaran dengan Karin. Abaikan kata orang-orang dan..._

_Kita pacaran?_

_Aku.._

_..Dan Sasuke yang pacaran? Begitu maksudnya?_

_Nani?!_

"_Sasuke—"_

_Kalimatku masuk kembali ke dalam tenggorokanku saat kurasakan kecupan di pipiku._

"_Beraninya kamu?!" Makiku dalam satu desisan dan tatapan menusuk._

_Lagi-lagi dia hanya mendenguskan nafasnya sekali. Ekspresi angkuhnya itu kini justru terlihat bagaikan wajah seorang pria mesum di mataku._

"_Kenapa kamu selalu seenaknya sih?"_

_Dia kembali merendahkan tubuhnya. Namun kali ini bukan untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya ke telingaku, justru untuk mempertemukan dahi kami._

_Aku membelalak kaget atas aksinya itu dan coba untuk memalingkan wajah agar satuan dahi kami terpisah, tapi sayangnya Sasuke lebih cepat menyadari gelagatku. Jadilah, tangan kanannya menekan belakang kepalaku agar tidak mengubah posisi ekstrem ini._

"_Talk Less Do More. Itu mottoku, Uchiha Sakura."_

_Hieee?!_

_Uchiha Sakura katanya?!_

_Apa yang kulakukan setelahnya sungguh nekat dan berani. Emosi beragam yang sudah meluap telah membuatku mampu membuat dahi seorang Uchiha Sasuke berdenyut merah berkat benturanku padanya yang kulancarkan tiba-tiba._

_Suara dengungan orang-orang yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut terdengar riuh rendah. Mengekoriku dan Sasuke yang mengejarku ke luar ruangan._

_Bagaimana rasanya di permalukan di depan umum, Sasuke-kun? Itu balasan untukmu._

* * *

Ckckckckc...Benar-benar gila. Aku dan Sasuke memang sama gilanya. Tapi masa bodoh. Apa hanya Uchiha saja yang punya gengsi setinggi gunung Everest? Jangan sombong dulu?!

Tapi satu hal yang aku sadari pada saat itu, walau kelihatannya di saat prom Sasuke tampak acuh, sebenarnya dia tahu keinginanku yang ingin sekali turun ke lantai dansa. Entah kami sudah terlalu lama bersama atau bagaimana, tanpa ku bilang pun, dia tahu aku yang merengek pada Ino waktu itu memiliki kemauan terpendam. Hahaha.

Tapi sungguh, motto _Talk Less Do More_ itu terkesan disalahgunakan oleh Sasuke. Dan ungkapan yang disalahgunakan itu tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja. Ada juga kejadian yang seperti ini—

* * *

"_Kamu serius, Forehead?" Tanya Ino dengan kedua bola mata melotot tak percaya._

"_Belum pernah sama sekali?" Kali ini Tenten merangsek mendekat padaku._

"_Sejak kalian pertama kali jadian dua tahun yang lalu?" Temari menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan sembari melempar tatapan heran padaku._

_Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mengangkat wajahku dari kegiatan mengaduk-aduk sisa jus alpukat yang tinggal separuh di gelasku._

"_Memang kenapa?" Tanyaku polos. Kini aku menghisap jusku dari sedotan yang kugunakan untuk mengaduk sambil memandang ke empat temanku. Jangan lupakan Hianata juga yang hanya menatapku dengan dahi berkerut._

_Ekspresi yang beragam mereka pasang sangat jelas saat keempatnya tahu aku belum pernah sekalipun berciuman dengan Sasuke sejak mulai jadian._

_Apa penting? Toh, lebih enak waktu nanti kami sudah menikah kan._

_Kedengaran sangat percaya diri bahwa aku akan menikah dengan Sasuke? Tentu saja. Sekarang saja kami sudah bertunangan. Jadi, apa yang harus diragukan?_

"_Aneh saja. Kamu sok suci, Forehead." Ino mencibir dengan kedua tangan terlipat di atas meja._

"_Hubungan seperti apa yang kalian jalani?" Tanya Temari tak habis pikir. Kepalanya menggeleng-geleng tak percaya._

"_Aku saja sudah berulang kali melakukannya bersama Neji-kun." Tenten berujar lirih. Namun karena posisinya yang tak sampai setengah meter dariku, apa yang dia katakan masih dapat kudengar._

_Kuletakkan gelas jusku yang telah kosong terlebih dahulu sebelum tanganku beralih menekan perutku yang bergejolak akibat tawa meledakku._

"_Itu tidak aneh tau. Kenapa harus terburu-buru sih?" Aku kembali tertawa sampai merunduk._

_Mereka benar-benar konyol._

_Kudengar desahan keras Ino, "Menikmati masa pacaran lah. Kamu dan Sasuke sama-sama cuek sih."_

"_Ja-jangan begitu Ino-chan." Bela Hinata padaku._

"_Benar kata Hinata. Jangan samakan aku dengan Sasuke. Dia itu super cu—"_

_Ucapanku terputus karena kepalaku yang bergerak ke kanan oleh sebuah tangan di pipi kiriku. Aliran darahku serasa berhenti saat aku merasakan bibirku di tempel lamat-lamat oleh suatu benda lembab dan basah._

_Tubuhku pun turut kaku tak bisa menolak kegiatan yang dilakukan benda asing itu atas eksplorasiannya terhadap bibir atas dan bawahku._

_Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan benda itu, tapi rasa-rasanya seperti..._

_...Apa ya? Saling di jepit. Lalu di hisap, terus di gigit?_

_Ya, kurasa di gigit karena aku dapat merasakan bibirku ditekan sedikit oleh benda yang lebih keras. Kemudian ada juga merasa seperti ada yang menjilat bibirku. Entahlah aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi selama itu. Tapi yang pasti aku merasakan sekelilingku sunyi senyap seketika._

_Sempat aku ingin mencuri pandang ke arah teman-temanku sekadar untuk mengecek keberadaan mereka yang masih duduk bersamaku di kursi kantin kampus ini. Tapi tangan yang masih berada di pipi kiriku menahanku melakukan semua itu._

_Aku hanya mampu mengerjab bengong saat merasakan benda di bibirku menjauh dan entah bagaimana justru menampakkan wajah Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis? Ya, aku yakin pada saat itu Sasuke tengah tersenyum. Dapat kupastikan dari jarak kami yang sangat dekat. Sampai-sampai hangat napas Sasuke pun dapat kurasakan saking dekatnya jarak kami berdua.  
_

"_Ci-ciuman..."_

_Aku menoleh ke arah Ino yang duduk di kursi seberang sedetik usai kumendengar ucapannya yang bergetar. Heran, bingung sekaligus khawatir kurasakan saat melihat wajah Ino yang mengerikan. Dia tampak sangat shock dengan wajah yang lebih pucat dari Sai._

_Kedua irisku pun tanpa sengaja juga mendapati Temari yang bereksperesi sebelas dua belas dengan Ino. Sedangkan Tenten yang duduk di sebelahku—yang kini jadi terlihat duduk di depanku karena posisiku yang menyamping—terlihat sangat ketakutan. Di sebelah kanan Tenten, yang duduk paling pojok di kursi ini, kulihat punggung Hinata yang sedari tadi diam telah melemas di atas meja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana raut wajahnya akibat surai indigo panjang yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan sempurna._

_Ada apa dengan mereka semua?_

"_Nah, kalian lihat? Kami sudah berciuman."_

_Kali ini justru akulah yang terkejut saat suara berat Sasuke menguar. Aku menoleh cepat padanya yang tengah melempar air muka datarnya pada Ino, Tenten dan Temari._

_Apa katanya ciuman? Kami berciuman?!_

_Jadi sensasi di bibirku tadi..._

_Ingin rasanya aku mengubur diriku hidup-hidup karena ketololankku. Bagaimana bisa aku tidak sadar perilaku tak senonoh Sasuke. Terlebih saat aku sadar bahwa dalam ciuman tadi aku tidak melakukan penolakan sama sekali?!_

"_Ayo pergi Sakura."_

_Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepalaku sepanjang perjalanan keluar dari kantin kampus. Takut akan pandangan dari semua penghuni kantin._

_Sasuke pervert?! Dasar lancang!?_

"_Sasuke kun, apa-apaan sih kamu?!" Aku sudah tidak bisa menahan bentakanku. Kuhempaskan tanganku hingga pegangannya terlepas._

_Respon yang kudapat darinya justru membuatku semakin mendidih. Dengan santainya dia berbalik padaku kemudian mengedikkan bahu diiringi putaran kedua bola mata bosannya. Aku hampir meneriakinya lagi kalau Sasuke tidak cepat menyambung bahasa tubuhnya itu dengan sederet komentar yang langsung membuatku membatu di tempat sekali lagi._

"_Apa aku harus menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kita bukan pasangan yang aneh? Lebih mudah apabila dengan tindakan."_

_Oke, satu kesimpulan. Motto Talk Less Do More itu masih berlaku rupanya._

* * *

Dasar.

Aku baru menyadari kalau Sasuke, sedikit banyak adalah salah satu pria mesum! Itu salah satu yang kuingat dari sifat cuek namun mematikan milik Sasuke. Ada lagi yang seperti ini dan kurasa inilah yang paling parah.

* * *

_Aku langsung menghempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang kami—milikku dan Sasuke—tanpa berniat untuk mengganti seragam dokterku. Aku sudah sangat capek dan aku harus segera beristirahat karena besok akan ada rapat bersama kepala rumah sakit Suna._

_Baru sekitar semenit aku memejamkan kedua mataku, bersiap untuk segera pergi ke alam mimpi, sebuah tangan merengkuh pinggangku. Merangkulku semakin erat dan membawaku dalam himpitan pada dada seseorang yang berada tepat di belakang punggungku._

_Aku bergerak. Berusaha menyingkirkan tangan besar yang justru tetap kukuh berdiam di pinggangku._

"_Sasuke-kun, aku ngantuk."_

_Tidak ada jawaban. Yang kurasakan hanya hawa panas yang semakin melingkupiku dan rasa geli di leher belakangku akibat helai-helai rambut yang bergerak-gerak pelan._

_Hah, gaya merajuk Sasuke kalau dia menginginkan sesuatu. Beginilah dia. Mengusap-usapkan pipinya ke punggungku hingga tanpa sadar rambut pantat ayamnya menggelitik kulit tengkukku yang sensitif._

"_Apa maumu Sasuke-kun?"_

_Tanyaku tegas dengan kedua kelopak mata yang telah sepenuhnya terbuka. Kudapati wajah datar Sasuke secara utuh yang mana terdapat seberkas permohonan di kedua irisnya. Oke, ini sangat berbeda. Mengingat fakta bahwa Sasuke si tuan to the point, kini justru merajuk tidak jelas apa maunya._

_Aku lebih suka Sasuke yang langsung memberi tahu apa keinginannya di saat aku berkondisi capek berat seperti sekarang ini._

_Lebih cepat lebih baik. Aku sudah hampir bertanya lagi kalau dia tidak menelesakkan wajahnya ke lipatan leher kananku secara tiba-tiba.  
_

_Dia kenapa sih?_

"_Sasuke-kun apa—"_

_Kedua bola mataku membeliak._

_Nani?!_

_Aku baru sadar akan selimut hawa aneh di sekitarku semenit setelah kulit leherku bersinggungan dengan dahi panas Sasuke ._

"_Kamu sakit, Sasuke-kun?" Tanyaku khawatir sambil berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dariku._

_Namun sia-sia belaka. Hukum yang mengatakan tenaga lelaki jauh lebih besar dari tenaga perempuan memang tak pernah tergoyahkan. Walau dalam kondisi tidak sehat begini, Sasuke masih mampu mengeratkan kedua lengannya padaku._

"_Kamu harus cepat di kompres Sasuke-kun. Biarkan aku mengambil bantalan air."_

_Usahaku untuk menyingkirkan Sasuke kembali berlanjut dan lagi, apa yang kulakukan gagal. Aku semakin merasakan panas tubuh Sasuke yang kian meninggi dalam dekapannya yang mengunciku. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku mulai panik._

"_Sasuke-kun menyingkir?! Aku harus mengambil bantalan es dan mengobatimu!"_

_Dengan seluruh tenaga yang tersisa, aku akhirnya berhasil menghempaskan tubuh Sasuke._

_Lega rasanya. Tanpa ba bi bu lagi, segera aku beranjak sebelum Sasuke kembali meraihku. Kebiasaannya kalau sudah mulai sakit dan terlebih lagi aku tidak mau sampai... _

"_Tetap di sini, Sakura."_

_Pekikan tertahanku keluar berbarengan dengan terjatuhnya aku kembali ke atas kasur. Terlebih lagi dengan Sasuke yang telah berada di atasku!_

_...Hal ini terjadi._

"_Apa yang kamu la—"_

_Sasuke berhasil membungkam mulutku dengan serangan brutalnya. Aku tidak bisa bernapas. Sesak bukan hanya karena aksi gila suamiku ini tapi juga karena suhu tubuhnya yang di ambang batas._

"_Hentikan Sasuke-kun?!"_

_Wajah pria di atasku ini sudah semerah kepiting rebus. Dadanya naik turun yang kuyakin bukan akibat kekurangan oksigen selama 'serangannya' tadi. Dia benar-benar demam tinggi?!_

"_Aku harus—"_

"_Bantalan es tidak bisa membuatku sembuh." Tukas Sasuke dengan satu sentakan kerasnya di kedua bahuku. Membuat punggungku kembali terbaring di kasur._

_Aku membeliak kaget. Degup jantungku langsung meningkat saat firasat burukku berkelebat._

_Jangan sekarang, kumohon._

_Bulu tengkukku meremang seketika saat sebuah seringai muncul di atas wajah memerah Sasuke._

_"Demamku pasti akan turun kalau kita 'bermain' bersama, Sakura."_

_Tidak. Aku butuh istirahat!_

_"Tidak—"_

_"Tidak ada penolakan, kamu benar isteriku. Sudah lima bulan kita tidak main."_

_Hii! Seringainya jadi seseram Joker.  
_

_"Harusnya aku langsung mulai saja kalau ternyata harus melihat pelototan ketakutanmu. Talk less do more seperti biasa harusnya."_

_Ya Ampun! Kami-sama lindungi aku! Kalau tidak bisa, tolong bangunkan aku pagi-pagi sekali esok hari atau jika tidak aku bisa dipecat dari Konoha Hospital!  
_

_Kupejamkan mata erat secara reflek saat Sasuke mulai mendekatkan diri lagi._

* * *

Kuusap wajahkku dengan satu tangan lalu kuhela napas panjang setelahnya.

Mengingat tiga kejadian paling menyebalkan itu berhasil membuat seluruh darahku berdesir. Tapi, setidaknya itu kenangan yang cukup...

"Kenapa? Memikirkan malam pertama kita?"

...Manis.

"Ittai!"

Tidak?! Kenangan yang cukup memalukan! Ya, itu yang benar.

Aku membuang muka ke arah lain setelah menarik rambut yang membingkai sisi kiri wajah Sasuke dengan keras.

"Tebakanku benar ternyata."

Aku menoleh berang padanya. Tidak sadar dirikah manusia es di sampingku ini?

"Kamu yang mesum, Sasuke-kun no baka."

Setelahnya aku kembali memalingkan wajahku. Sayangnya gerakanku itu terhenti di tengah jalan. Kepalaku justru berputar kembali ke arah semula.

Hm? Ada yang aneh di bibirku. Kukedipkan mata sekali dan kulihat Sasuke tangah menatapku dengan seringai tipisnya. He? Dekat sekali. Sejenak dapat kurasakan sesuatu yang basah meninggalkan bibirku tadi.

"Kamu masih tetap bodoh rupanya."

Api emosiku menyala seketika. Kedua alisku sudah mengerut dan aku sudah akan mengeluarkan kalimat protesan kalau tidak mendegar suara anak kecil yang menginterupsiku.

"Ini es krimnya."

Aku dan Sasuke cepat menoleh ke arah datangnya suara. Berdirilah sosok anak laki-laki berumur sepuluh tahun dengan rambut biru dongker acak-acakan tak lebih dari semeter di belakangku. Sorot emerald polos namun malasnya menatapku dan Sasuke dengan satu alis terangkat.

"Sejak kapan kamu di sana, Hideaki?!" Tanya Sasuke cepat.

Hideaki, anakku dan Sasuke setelah kami menikah tentunya, mengedikkan kedua bahu kecilnya.

"Cukup lama. Sejak kalian berciuman."

Hah! Jadi, Sasuke tadi menciumku?!

Di depan Hideaki pula?!

.

.

.

Kurasa, aku memang belum terbiasa dengan sikap Sasuke.

Dia terlalu tiba-tiba dan itu tidak baik apabila kepergok Hideaki?!

Atau aku yang terlalu bodoh?

.

.

.

* * *

FIN

* * *

Author Note:

Yip yip horraaayyy?! Fic kedua buat event BTC III akhirnya selesai juga XD #joged2

Ada banyak perubahan di bagian prom night dan bagian 'iya-iya' pertama itu. Hahaha.

Ne, apa di sini Sasuke-nya OOC banget? Aku rasa iya. Tapi aku harap enggak. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa ini fic gaje super. Lebih gaje dari Prince T.T

Lebih dari itu, aku suka Hideaki. Pada akhirnya aku tetap memunculkan dia dengan sifat yang sedikit berbeda dari di Uchiha Crisis. Wkwkwkwkwkw #peyuk Hideaki.

"Lu bayar gue berapa ngajak main di dua seri, hah?" Sewot Hideaki.

Nani?!

#jitak

#bekep Hideaki.

Oke, lupakan soal anak kurang ajar ini.

Nah, gimana menurut kalian?

So, berikan review ya ;)

Salam,

Sakura Hanami


End file.
